Edward and Bella's Breaking Dawn
by CKULLEN063
Summary: What happens in the 4th book? Here is a preview! Will Edward and Bella wed? Will Bella become a vampire? Check it out. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

August 13th

Today is the day, the day I will become Mrs. Edward Cullen. I was here, watching my bridesmaids walking down the isle with their husbands. Soon I will have one too. Charlie took my hand and said,

"You will always be my little Bella." kissing it. We stepped onto the isle. I looked out and saw Renee, blowing me a kiss. I saw Alice looking so happy, even Rosalie! I saw Esme and Carlisle looking so proud. Then I saw Jasper and Emmett smiling, but not at me, at someone else. I then saw who they were looking at and I gasped. I felt dazzled.

Edward was looking strait at me, with his sparkling golden eyes. I tried to read his expression, and all I saw was one little word. Love. And that was exactly what I was feeling. Love.

We finally reached the alter. Edward took my hand into his. It was cold as ice, but also very gentle. We went through the whole wedding process, rings, speeches, and then the priest came to the last and final part.

"Do you Edward, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your wife, who will be with you in sickness and in health, till death you will part?"

"I do".

"And do you Isabella, take Edward Cullen, to be your husband, who will be with you in sickness and in health, till death you will part?"

Here it was, the time to change my life. I wanted to be absolutely sure, that I chose the right path. But I knew I did. I loved Edward and he loved me. I couldn't live without him. He is the most sweet, loyal, honest, break-takingly beautiful guy I have ever met. I still couldn't believe that he chose me. Then I felt guilty. There was another boy who loved me just much as Edward did. I looked at Edward, who looked hopeful and a little confused. I ignored him and looked out into the audience. I then saw Jacob. I didn't think we invited him, but then again, Alice invited just about the whole world. He looked at me and nodded. I then new I had his approval.

I took a deep breath.

"I do".

"You may now kiss the bride." Edward looked at me relieved and kissed me like he never kissed me before. This kiss was different from the others, more passionate and soft. He let go, chuckled, and let me breathe. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" the priest said. The crowd cheered.

"I love you." Edward said, with his hand in mine. We walked back down the isle and everyone one I saw were full of euphoria. Renee was crying and Phil was there, hugging her. The Cullens, were too, hugging.

Jacob looked at me and pointed towards Leah, and winked. He must have found someone else to love, which was good, considering he had no chance in breaking Edward and I apart.

We went to the party room (Alice promised nothing too big). The music went on and we were all dancing. Everyone who saw me congratulated us. Edward looked at me and muttered "I will be right back." I looked at him, puzzled, "Don't go!"

"I just want to talk to Carlisle, go mingle, dance, have fun, love." He kissed my hair and left.

Why could he possibly want to talk to Carlisle at a time like this? But my light bulb turned on, and I realized he wanted to ask him about his promise. The promise that made me agrees to this whole "marriage" thing. He must want information on how to bite me and turn me into a vampire. He must not want to get it wrong, because if he did, then he could kill me.

"Hi, Bella."

I turned to the sound that interrupted my thoughts. It was Jacob. I realized that this was the last I would see him for a long, long time. One, because I would be a newborn and could not control myself. Two, when I could control myself and I saw him he might not be in control, due to the fact that he is a werewolf. Three, because it might be too painful for him.

"Hey, Jake, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"The bloodsucker invited me. He's a good guy, I know he will take care of you."

I gasped. How sweet of Edward!

"So, when will it be?" he asked, sounding morose.

I knew what he was talking about.

"Sometime on the honeymoon.".

"Oh, well just wanted to say to not worry about me. Leah asked me out and I accepted. I'll be fine." He said in his scratchy voice.

"That's great. I'm really going to miss you, Jacob."

"Me too, well, um……, good-bye Bella, it's been amazing."

"Oh, Jake!" I hugged him. "Thank you for everything!" I saw Edward far behind Jacob, talking to Carlisle, but then he caught a glimpse of me hugging him and looked a little sad but also angry. I let go of the bear hug Jake gave me. "Bye." I said sadly. It was almost 4:00 P.M., so I knew the party was coming to an end. I walked away from Jacob and saw Alice.

"Thanks, Alice. This is wonderful!" I exclaimed. She smiled and turned me around and I saw Edward, standing there, the love of my existence. He looked towards the door and made a face that read "Let's go". We headed out the door and everyone followed.

Edward helped me into his shiny Volvo. I let the window down and he hopped in. We both waved at our friends and family. I saw Jake and he nodded, smiling. "Just one thing," Edward began in his soft velvet voice, "I will always love you and cherish your love." He looked at my ring and kissed it. We then took off in the car with a big sign taped on it, saying, and "Just married".


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise

The car ride to the airport was silent. In this case, it was good, because it gave us both time to

think. Thoughts roared through my head. Married at 18! Gah! After Edward bites me, this will be my only age. I thought of the Cullen's, so fiercely gorgeous. Soon I will be as beautiful as them…..as Edward!

I looked at him, one hand on the wheel and the other holding mine. I looked at his face, shining so brightly, he was smiling.

"What are you thinking?" I asked curiously.

He seemed startled when I broke the silence. "Just how lucky I am to have you, same as usual". I laughed. "What about you?" he asked, stroking my hand. "Just becoming a vampire, same as usual." I expected a chuckle, but instead he frowned. I realized this was not his favorite subject.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, don't be, we'll talk about it on the plane." He promised.

We arrived at the airport. Edward had not told me where we were going. He wanted it to be a "surprise". We went through security and got onto the plane. We sat next to each other in first class. I was about to argue that he spent so much money, but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

He took me in his arms and pulled me close.

"Tonight." He finally said.

I looked up, shocked. "You're changing me tonight?!? Why?"

"Bella, Alice saw the Volturi on their way to check and make sure. Even though we are not in Forks, they will know where we are. They will follow our scent."

"Wait a second, this place you're taking me-

"Is a place that is quiet and vacant, so you won't attack anyone." He interrupted. "I'm sorry" he apologized.

Oh my! Tonight will be the last night to be a human. I wasn't expecting this at all. Well this is what I wanted, to be with Edward forever. My expression changed to a smile. This is the night. I will finally be what I have dreamed of becoming. But then I remembered how dangerous I would be as a newborn. How hard it will be to control myself. Will I still be Bella? Will I still love Edward?

Edward pulled me closer. "I will be there to guide you, don't worry." He began to hum my lullaby and I drifted into sleep.

Two hours later I woke up from a beep on the speaker.

The flight attendant announced the arrival and we both stood up. Edward grabbed my waist and led me toward the front of the plane.

We eventually entered the airport. I saw a banner saying "Welcome to Atlanta".

"Georgia?" "This place is vacant?" I questioned.

"No, but a small town near this airport is, it had a hurricane and the motel is the only thing there, even though it closed, it will do."

We got into a rental car and next thing I knew we were in the bedroom at the Motel Kasadack.

As we walked in Edward led me to the bed and then went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and got a last glance of what Human Isabella Cullen looked like.

Edward came back looking nervous. He put a towel under my head and put his face inches from mine. "Everything will be okay, love." He brushed my cheek with his marble hard hands. "I love you, Bella." "Bite me." I demanded. And his teeth suddenly touched my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirsty

I lay there stunned by all the pain. The venom filled my body, racing through my blood vessels. Suddenly, everything went black.

Just when I was sure I was dead, my eyes opened. I was in the same bedroom. My throat burned. I stood up and fell. I got back up again and got myself balanced. I walked into the bathroom and froze. The mirror was showing the reflection of someone that I didn't know. Whoever it was, she was beautiful. Even more pretty then Rosalie Cullen. The girl had shiny reddish-brown hair with golden streaks. Her skin was as white as snow and her eyes were cold and royal blue. She looked strong and a little confused. I then realized that this glamorous girl was me! I was a vampire! Wow was I pretty! My throat ached again.

I left the bathroom and heard footsteps. I tightened my fists. I must be strong too.

The doorknob shook….and a figure stepped in. I opened by fist and felt relieved. It was Edward.

"Bella!" he yelled, ecstatic. "Oh! I was so worried! Bella, it's me Edward. Are you okay?" he asked.

My throat burned with pain! I growled! I didn't know what was happening. I just lost control of my body. I leaped toward Edward, hissing. He was ready. He grabbed my shoulders and through me onto the bed. I tried to fight back but he was too strong. He grimaced. He tied me to the chair. My throat filled with fire. I attempted to escape but it was impossible. I was so hungry! His scent filled the room. It was so juicy. It smelled so sweet!

Edward opened a basket and took something out of it. It was meat. A dead panther. It smelled delicious! He through it towards me and I demolished it. My throat felt much, much better. I started to calm down. I realized what I had just done. I almost ate my husband!

"Oh, Edward!" I screamed. "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, love. I knew this would happen. You are a newborn, you can't help it." "It's safe now that you have eaten." He carefully untied me and pulled me into his lap.

"Now let me take a good look at you." His hand brushed across my cheek. "Wow, you are even more beautiful then before." He kissed my cheek. "You feel different, but you're still Bella."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked concerned. I looked up at his white face and his golden eyes. Then I giggled. "I'm a vampire now; it's hard for me to get hurt."

He chuckled too. "You're right, I guess I'm just not used to this yet." He said looking glum.

"You know, I am trying so hard not to kill you right now." I said embarrassed and worried. "You must control yourself Bella, Carlisle and I will train you." He said, playing with my hair.

Fear shot across my mind. "What about the Volturi?" Edward chuckled. "It's been a week, love. They already came and saw what you have become."

A week already? Wow I must have been really bad. "So it's over?" I asked. "Yes, Bella."

He answered. "Jane came and was disappointed. She must have been looking forward to killing you! But everything is fine now." Edward pulled me close.

"All we have to worry about now is getting you trained." He said and picked me up and put me back on the bed.

This was it. I was a vampire. I get to be with my Edward forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good and Evil**

**SEPTEMBER…**

**OCTOBER…**

**NOVEMBER…**

"Do you promise I'm ready?" I asked, for about the millionth time.

"Yes." Edward replied, his soft velvet voice sounded a little annoyed.

Today was the first day of college. Well, for Edward and me at least. School started at least three months ago. In those three months, Edward and the rest of _my new_ family were getting me ready for this day.

I've never actually been near a human ever since I became immortal. That is probably the reason I am so nervous. I am worried that the second I smell a human's scent, that I will leap toward them and bite them and drink their innocent blood. I shuddered at the thought.

"Everything should be perfectly fine." Edward said, opening the front door to _our_ apartment. Of course, I objected when he offered to buy it for us, but after all, we are married.

The fresh Massachusetts air blew across my face, letting my silky hair blow in the breeze. It must be freezing out, but I obviously couldn't feel it. My body was filled with as much warmth that I felt like I was sitting next to a nice fire place drinking hot cocoa.

Edward opened the passenger seat to his silver Volvo and helped me in. He politely fastened my seat belt, as If I couldn't do it myself. As he got into the driver's seat, I examined his face. His eyes were golden and cold, his expression friendly and a little worried. Was he apprehensive too? If he was, he did a very unconvincing job of concealing it. It was hard to believe Edward got nervous. Nervous about his first day of college, or about the fact that I could accidentally slip and kill a human, which could reveal our secret?

I for one was anxious about the temptation of being around humans. On the other hand, I was worried about how we would look to other people at Dartmouth. Will we look as different as how the Cullen's looked like on my first day of high school? I remember how suspicious I was! Ashamed of myself for thinking this, I was also fearful on how others will think of Edward and I, freshmen at college, a married couple. Edward will always be with me though. We will stick together, at least I think. _Ugh! Stop it Bella! Stop being such a pessimist!_ I told myself, while hitting my forehead. I took a deep breath, still hitting my head.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked pulling my hand away from my forehead. I must have looked like an idiot to him! "Oh, nothing, just having a private argument inside my head." I muttered with a nervous laugh. "I wish I could hear it, it might be quite amusing." He chuckled. He put is arm around my seat. His body didn't seem so cold now. It was actually very comforting.

"Trust me, you don't want to." I said with my hands across my face. I let out a big sigh.

"No, _you_ trust me, nothing bad will happen today." Edward uttered.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, "I'm not the only one in this car with an extremely worried face, what's troubling you?" I inquired, inquisitive.

But before he even got a chance to answer my question I was so looking forward to him answering, we arrived at Dartmouth. He was at my door in a second. "You ready?" he asked. "I think so." I added and I stepped out onto the pavement.

Dartmouth was a beautiful college. Its campus was enormous and looked like a great place for learning. I was beginning to think that this would be the start of something new. My work for the three months that I've missed was mailed to me and I completed it. This should be very simple. Well at least the learning part.

Students were roaming the campus. Running to not be late for class, sitting quietly reading, or just chatting with classmates. And all of them had one thing in common: a spectacular scent. _Focus Bella, focus, _I reminded myself. I held my breath and Edward took my hand.

We walked on the path. I felt Edward watch my every move. His grasp on my hand tightened every second. Right before I was about to yell at him for almost crushing my hand, a girl walked up to us.

"Hi, you must be Edward and Isabella; I am Grecia Louis, president of the Dartmouth welcoming committee." She reached out her hand to Edward and he shook it. Then she gave me her hand, but instead of shaking it or responding, I just stood there. She looked at me perplexed, but I was just a frozen statue. I got this feeling in my chest, heart burn maybe, and all of a sudden, I saw through her. Not literally, but I looked in Grecia's mind and really, really saw her. Her dad is in prison for stealing and blackmailing, her mom is a doctor in Manhattan. Apparently, she received her father's qualities. Grecia Louis was not a good person. I started to make an unusual hissing sound.

Edward thought I was about to attack, so he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me away. "If you will excuse us Grecia." He said politely. He took me by a tree and pushed me down onto the grass. "Bella, are you okay?" "Remember you have to control yourself." He said firmly.  
"I'm fine, and I wasn't about to attack her." "But I do have other news." I said, looking up. He looked confused.

"I am one of the very few vampires who has a specific power, the power to tell good from evil".


	5. Chapter 5

**Short Friendship**

He froze. His eyed were filled with horror and confusion. His skin turned even paler than before (and that is very pale)! He stood up and tugged at my hand and started to pull me towards the car.

"Edward!" I yelled pulling back. "What are you doing?!" I was getting mad now!

"I am taking you to Carlisle!" he said pulling harder. "Wait!" I screamed.

He let go of me and of course, I fell into a mud puddle. "Ugh!" I was really angry now. Mud was all over my outfit. "Bella, I am so sorry!" he said, concerned. "I didn't mean to, are you okay?" he helped me up. "Just great Edward, the mud really makes me look slim!" he tried to help me but I pushed him away. "Just go Edward, go tell Carlisle." I said, thinking we probably were making a scene on campus. Immaturely, I ran away (not vampire style). I felt bad but I knew this would pass. At lunch maybe we would make up.

I found a bathroom and went to go clean my destroyed outfit. "Hi, do you need help?" a blonde-haired girl came over and got a paper towel and began to wipe my pants. "Thanks, I'm Bella." I said holding back the scent. It was a little easier, considering the fact that her smell smelled like onions. Yuck!

"I'm Millie, stands for Mildred, I hate my name!"

"Me too, Bella is for Isabella!" I replied.

"Well, come up to my dorm, I think I have something that you can change into." Millie offered.

"Oh, thanks." I said. _Ding! Good!_ Yes! My new friend is good at heart. I'm starting to like this power!

We walked into this large building and went up the stairs. We cam to a door and Millie unlocked it and we stepped in. Nothing special, just an average dorm room. She led me to her closet and pulled out a skirt and a blouse. "Try it on!" she said anxiously. This reminded me of Alice. I tried it on and once I looked in the mirror, I gasped. It was so cute!

"Oh my gosh! It looks so nice on you! It really brings out your eyes!" exclaimed Millie. "You are so beautiful!" she said. "Really? Me?"

"Of course!" she handed me some heels, instead of my mud-covered sneakers. "Thank you, Millie! This outfit is just right!" _Beep! Beep!_ My alarm on my watch went off, which meant only one thing: class. "Come on, I will walk you to class." She said. I remembered when Tyler, Eric, and Mike used to walk me to class.

We left the building and walked out on the sidewalk. I looked over at the tree where I left Edward. He was nowhere to be seen. I started to regret walking away from him. He must be heartbroken, confused, and a little worried. "What's your first class?" Millie asked. "Journalism." I answered. "Me too! Wow Bella, we have a lot in common!" I smiled at her.

"So, first things first, who's that cute guy that dropped you in the mud puddle?" Millie asked, looking interested. I giggled. "That's Edward." I informed. "How do you know him?" she asked, curiously. Uh-oh. This was the question I was pleading no one would ask. Of course I was proud to be his wife, but what would she think of me getting married at 18 (or should I say "19")? Come on, Bella, just tell her!

"Well, actually, he's kind of my…. uh…._husband_."

"Oh."

"Look, I know it's strange to get married at eight- I mean nineteen, but, I know I didn't make a mistake and mess up my whole life, because I love him and I can't live without him." I said looking into her eyes. I really want this to sink into her and make sure she knows that I'm not some girl who marries the second she meets a guy.

"Aw, how sweet!" she hugged me and then I saw something that gave me a flashback. Her skin turned red, her heart beat so loud that I thought it would burst, and she shivered, just like I did when Edward touched my skin when I was human.

"Your skin it's….it's freezing and hard." She looked a little scared. She was touching my marble cold hard hands. "Sorry Bella, I um… got to go." And she took off. Oh no. I scared off a really nice person. This is just how I felt when I first saw Edward. Oh no no no. This cannot be happening! Is this how I'm supposed to live my life? And hear comes the tears! I felt so bad! Poor Millie!

I sat down by the tree where Edward and I had a fight. I cried and cried, and then suddenly two arms wrapped around me. I didn't look up because I knew who it was when he said, "What's troubling you, love?" wiping away my tears. "I scared a really nice girl off when she hugged me and felt my immortal body." "See, this is why I didn't want you to become one of us, because you would never be treated like a human and you would miss out on things." Edward pulled me close and hugged me tight. I just kept crying. "I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have lost my temper with you." I looked into his understanding eyes. He said nothing. I just sat there and stained his shirt with my tears. "Come on, it's starting to get sunny, and you have to go to class." He said.

He lifted me up and cradled me in his arms.


End file.
